Zamiast chimichangi zamów Wade'a
by Vivilet
Summary: W jaki sposób może się skończyć znajomość Spider-Mana z Deadpoolem? Romansem? Paroma trupami? Unicetwieniem całego multiversum?


Hi, hej i hello! Razem z osobą, której tworczość będzie oznakowana powyżej "Deady" (moje oznaczenie to "Spidey"), postanowiliśmy stworzyć taki oto dość nietypowy fanfiction (wszystkie postaci należą do Marvela i nie rościmu sobie do nich żadnych praw. Wszelkie prawa należą do Marvela). Jest to taka nasza improwizacja parringująca Spider-Mana z Deadpoolem. Nie będzie to typowe opowiadanie. Bardzo często będzie przypominać bardziej scenariusz niż książkę.

Pragnę również zaznaczyć, iż jesteśmy osobami początkującymi a to, co możliwie zaraz przeczytacie jest wyrazem naszej fanowskiej fantazji. Zdarzają się rzeczy i słowa niecenzuralne ale hej! Deadpool tak?

Po tych paru słowach wtępu, zapraszamy do czytania.

Deady

To był najzwyczajniejszy pod słońcem dzień: Tony Stark imprezował na mieście sprawiając, że brukowce szalały, Nick Fury tonął w papierach, Steve Rogers wrócił po wzorowo wykonanym patrolu i polerował tarcze na wysoki połysk, Loki planował kolejną próbę wzniecenia chaosu w Midgardzie, Thor zarzucił młotem Mjollnirem za okno stark tower i zniknął na kilka godzin, Bruce Banner uporządkowywał fiolki z kolorowymi substancjami i od ponad doby nie wyglądał ze swojego laboratorium, Natasha Romanoff trenowała wykopy z p...

\- Stooooop, czas, CIĘCIE!

-... Co?

\- Zanudzasz. Podkręć tempo.

\- Deadpool, znowu ty?! Nie przeszkadzaj mi w pracy!

\- Słuchaj, pało! Po cholerę streszczasz dzień tych czubków, skoro to dzień jak codzień.

-... Dla zasady?

\- Słuchaj. Daruj sobie to paplanie, daj trochę wybuchów, kilka klęsk żywiołowych i dużo krwi. Czytelnicy to kochają!

\- A jeśli nieletni to czytają?

\- Pierdolić nieletnich!

\- Wiesz deadpool, może lepiej... a właściwie to co ty robisz?

\- Nic.

\- To idź popodrywać Parkera czy coś, bo nie wytrzymam...

-... OK

-... Ej, co? Czekaj, to był żart!

muzyczka w tle*

Spidey

Jestem taki podekscytowany! Za chwile mam się spotkać z TONYM STARKIEM aka Iron Manem... No wiecie, geniusz, playboy i tak dalej. Kto by tam pamiętał te wszystkie epitety. W każdym razie znajomość z nim jest jedną z zalet bycia superbohaterem. A za wiele ich nie ma, wierzcie mi na słowo. Stark wezwał mnie by obgadać sprawy dotyczące nowego stroju. MOJEGO! Może zostanę Iron Spiderem? Taka nowa wersja Iron Mana ale po mojemu. Albo będę miał rentgen w oczach! Chociaż nie. Mnie bardziej przydałaby się broń na Wade'a by nie pchał więcej swoich paluchów do mojego aparatu... Przysięgam że zawiśnie w kokonie z sieci na suficie jeśli jeszcze raz wykasuje mi jakieś zdjęcie Gwen. No i gdzie jest ten Tony? Miał tu być jakąś godzinę temu. Jeszcze chwila i znowu spóźnię się do szkoły a wymówka w stylu "przepraszam za spóźnienie ale Iron Man miał drobne problemy z korozją" nie przejdą. No gdzie on jest?

Deady

Drogi czytelniku, obawiam się, że akcja zbytnio pognała do przodu i pozostawiła zbyt wiele niewiadomych, tak więc cofnijmy się trochę w czasie.

2 tygodnie wcześniej

Avengersom w końcu udało się schwytać Lokiego, który w sumie nic specjalnego ostatnio nie odwalił... no, złapali go. Ale tym razem Nick Fury nie zamierzał puścić zniewag pod swoim adresem mimo uszu. Loki Laufeyson był jedną z osób, które jednooki chciał zgnoić prawie tak samo, jak wygrać darmowe bilety na koncert Madonny.

\- Serio?

\- Milcz.

\- Ale ten cyklop i Madonna?

\- ... Na czym ja... A. Fury uwięził Lokiego i robił z nim rzeczy tak straszne, że moje szefostwo postanowiło objąć to cenzurą.

\- Dobrze radzę, lepiej sprecyzuj.

\- Niby czemu? Nie każdy ma tak popierniczone we łbie jak ty.

\- Prawdopodobnie będą to czytały nastolatki. Oni mają tylko trochę mniej popierniczone we łbach niż ja.

\- ... Ok. Nick Fury torturował Lokiego do granic jego możliwości, dając upust swojej nienawiści do niego.

\- Dalej źle.

\- To niby jak ty byś to ujął?!

\- Cyklop go nie wydymał, ale zadawał mu cholernie duży ból w każdy inny znany mu sposób, nie zadając jednak trwałych widocznych obrażeń, bo nie chciał iść do pierdla albo dostać wpierdol od Thora.

\- Wade...

\- No co? W ten sposób każdy niedojebany ogarnie!

\- ... Chyba rzucę tę pracę...

\- Co? Czemu? Jest zajebista! Możesz oglądać właściwie wszystko, wiesz co kto z kim i w ogóle.

\- Jeśli się zamkniesz to ktoś w tym tygodniu postawi ci darmową chimichangę.

\- Serio?

\- TAK.

\- Milczę.

Nick Fury pastwił się nad Lokim aż uznał, że nie może sobie pozwolić na tak długą nieobecność w biurze i musi wracać. Kiedy zniknął, Lokiemu udało się oswobodzić z magicznych więzów, jednak wcześniej zdążył znienawidzić Furego ponad wszystko. Wyczerpany, z urazem na i tak niestabilnej psychice uciekł z więzienia by po znalezieniu bezpiecznego schronienia zregenerować siły i ułożyć plan okrutnej zemsty na swoim oprawcy...

\- A to skurwiel.

\- Który? Ej, dalej tu jesteś!

\- Miałem tylko być cicho. I chcę tę chimichangę. A Fury'emu to sam spuściłbym porządny wpierdol. Nawet ja się nie znęcam, zabijam szybko jak jebany samarytanin!

wzdych*

\- Idź po tą chimichangę, gdzie pójdziesz tam ją dostaniesz.

\- A mogę dwie?

\- Nie.

\- A z podwójnym serem?

\- To zależy od tego, jak szybko stąd pójdziesz.

\- Ktoś ci mówił, że interesy z tobą to przyjemność?

Spidey

\- Dobra. Minęły dwie godziny, Starka dalej nie ma a Pepper Potts mówi, że wyleciał do mnie około godziny temu. Albo skoczył na pączki z soczkiem albo musiało się coś stać... Ewentualnie zobaczył na ulicy modelkę i przypadkiem zapomniał, że ma plany na dzisiaj. Myślę, iż nadeszła pora na przewietrzenie sieci. Kto wie czy się nie skleją jeśli nie będę ich używać

Spider-Man wyruszył na poszukiwania. Szybował nad głowami nowojorczyków w poszukiwaniu chociażby najmniejszego śladu kłopotów, jednakże takowych nie znalazł. Nie był to normalny stan rzeczy na Manhattanie. Tu przecież ciągle coś się dzieje.

\- No i gdzie on się podziewa? Za swoją niesłowność powinien dostać szlaban na zbroję. Już Hawkeye jest bardziej odpowiedzialny od niego a to nie lada wyczyn. Przecież on się kłócił z Hulkiem o korniszony!

Nagle zauważył szybującą w przestrzeń kulę energii, która sama z siebie się rozpłynęła.

\- Albo to jakiś nowy rodzaj niefajnych fajerwerków albo odnalazłem moją zgubę w pakiecie z kłopotami...

-... Lepiej więc nie zbliżać się teraz do Central Parku. Kolorowe kule energii wyglądają niegroźnie ale to na pewno sprawka tego PAJĘCZEGO SZKODNIKA! Powinien on zostać złapany i zaciągnięty przed oblicze sprawiedliwości by na ulicach Nowego Jorku mógł wreszcie zapanować spokój!

-Dzięki J.J. Na tobie można polegać jak na nikim. Stark mógłby się od ciebie nauczyć przybywania zawsze na czas…

Deady

Kilka godzin wcześniej

\- Nie musisz mnie zapowiadać, autor... Czek, ty w sumie jesteś ona czy on? Halooo? ... Lepiej, żebym dostał tę chimichangę za free, bo zacznę śpiewać ci Selenę Gomez.

Całkiem wygodna ta tapicerka. Może bym potargował się o to auto, no ale krew z jasnego trudno się zmywa.

Wysiadłem i zobaczyłem cel mojej podróży (ale ta narracja ssie, nie?)

Tanecznym krokiem wmaszerowałem do knajpki. Tyłem bo tak.

Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem zajebiste blond włosy. Nie no serio, jak z reklamy. Wcale się nie spodziewałem, że to Thor. Bo przecież memy z Thorem sprzedającym szampon wcale nie zawaliły Internetu jak tylko pojawił się pierwszy film z nim.

Ale sumie chrzanić, żreć mi się chce.

\- Cześć Thor, mam nadzieję, że mnie nie kojarzysz, ale...

\- Kojarze, ale nie jestem pewny skąd... Wiesz, mój przyjacielu, chyba będzie lepiej jak odłożysz te katany.

\- ? A, sorki, jak jestem głodny to czasami nimi sobie macham. Wiesz, taki tik.

Schowałem moje miecze i przysiadłem do tego wielkoluda o uśmiechu wielkiego (w nim wszystko jest wielkie. I jak mówię wszystko, to znaczy wszystko) pluszowego miśka.

\- W ogóle, Narratorka powiedziała, że dostanę żarcie za free. Czyli, że powinieneś kupić mi chimichangę z podwójnym serem.

\- Co? Kim jest Narratorka? Czemu...? - Thor uniósł ręce pokazując, że nie ogarnia tematu.

\- Zakładam że to ona, bo czasami strasznie gwiazdorzy. To jakby siła wyższa, taka z jakimi się nie zadziera, wiesz.

\- ... Dziwne rzeczy wygadujesz, mój dziwny, nowy przyjacielu, ale jedz na zdrowie! - uśmiechnął się promiennie. Kurwa, po prostu uwielbiam tego gościa. Czemu inni nie mogą być tacy optymistyczni? Świat byłby lepszy.

Wszamałem chimichangę XXXL z potrójnym serem.

\- Autorko, mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie fochnęłaś za to gwiazdorzenie. Uważam że jesteś super! Bym się z tobą umówił, ale musisz zaczekać bo nie mam kasy teraz. Potem możemy pójść w tango, if you know what I mean *uwodzicielski ruch brwiami*

\- Wade, do kogo tak w sumie mówisz? Masz tu jakąś magiczną maszynę do przekazywania głosu? (Jaki ten gość jest pocieszny, no nie mogę.)

\- Nie, mówiłem do Narratorki, ale coś mnie olewa... *smuteczek*

\- Może jest zła?

\- Nieee, inaczej bym nie dostał chimichangi za fr...

Naszą uprzejmą w chuj konwersację przerwał jakiś debil, który narobił w tej superowej knajpce taki rozpierdol, że najchętniej ujebałbym mu kulturalnie jaja. Ale opowiedzenie o tym może zostawię Narratorce, bo jeszcze ją z roboty wyleją.


End file.
